Anexo:9ª temporada de Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = Audiomaster 3000 |direccion_doblaje1 = Humberto Vélez |direccion_doblaje2 = Jorge Roig ("Todos cantan, todos bailan") |traductor = Francisco Rubiales María del Carmen López |adaptador = Francisco Rubiales Humberto Vélez (epis. 12-25) |estudio_edicion = New Art Dub (versión remasterizada del año 2014) |fecha_grabacion = |direccion_casting = |gerente_producc = Paola Felgueres |direc_musical = Jorge Roig (ep. 10) Maggie Vera (ep. 22) |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1997-1998 |episodios = 25 |predecesor = Octava temporada |sucesor = Décima temporada }} La novena temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 21 de septiembre de 1997 y finalizó el 17 de mayo de 1998. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada entre 1998 y 1999. Producción *La serie continuó grabándose en Audiomaster 3000 bajo la dirección de Humberto Vélez. Sin embargo, ocurrieron un par de cambios en esta temporada, abriendo una nueva etapa en el doblaje de la serie, siendo éste el más notorio.: **En esa época, Marina Huerta había tenido problemas con la empresa. Por lo que el último capítulo de Huerta como Bart para la serie fue Milagro en la avenida Siempreviva, concluyendo así su participación y curiosamente, un episodio que según fuentes, se dobló a finales de 1998, cerca de "Fiestas navideñas". Bart pasó a ser interpretado por Claudia Motta, quien ya había participado como muchos personajes recurrentes o episódicos, o incluso que interactuaban con el personaje. Curiosamente, Claudia había interpretado a otro personaje principal; a Lisa Simpson en El hombre radioactivo de la temporada 7. El timbre de voz de Claudia Motta en la voz de Bart, es muy parecido al de Nancy Cartwright (voz original de la serie). **Posiblemente por problemas de salud. Orlando Rivas interpretó a Abraham Simpson en reemplazo de Carlos Petrel en la mayoría de episodios de esta temporada. Rivas había sustituido a Petrel en varias ocasiones, Petrel interpreto al personaje en algunos episodios e incluso dobló al Reverendo Alegría reemplazando a Mario Sauret. **Debido al fallecimiento de Juan Felipe Preciado en 1998, sólo participó en los primeros episodios de la temporada. Posteriormente es sustituido por Orlando Rivas. **Por razones desconocidas, José Luis Castañeda deja de doblar a Seymour Skinner en la segunda mitad de la temporada y en su lugar entra Gabriel Pingarrón, quien ya había hecho voces adicionales. **Sería la ultima temporada en el que recordado actor Federico Romano participaría en la serie.ya sea dándole voz a algún actor invitado ó a personajes recurrentes ya que para las siguientes temporadas ya no estaría. **Sherry y Terri en la primera tanda eran dobladas por Claudia Motta, pero debido a que Claudia pasó a doblar a Bart más adelante, las gemelas pasan a ser dobladas por Mónica Estrada. **Durante la segunda mitad de la temporada, las caracterizaciones pasan a ser más exageradas, un cambio particularmente notorio en el caso de los personajes principales. Esto coincide con un momento en el que la serie comenzó a tomar un curso más disparatado. **A partir de la segunda mitad de la temporada empezaron a doblarse los números musicales, empezando con el episodio Todos cantan, todos bailan, un compilado de canciones de las temporadas pasadas, las cuales no fueron dobladas originalmente (a excepción de "Monorriel"). Se le encargó a Jorge Roig la dirección de voces y la dirección musical. Cabe mencionar que en este episodio cuentan con la participación de Rocío Garcel únicamente para este episodio, además de interpretar a varios personajes e interpretar varias canciones. Sin embargo, algunos números musicales se siguen dejando en su idioma original por razones de derechos de autor. **Para el episodio Basura de titanes, Maggie Vera se encargó de la dirección musical. Años después, sería la directora musical oficial de la serie a partir de la temporada 16. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 179: La ciudad de Nueva York contra Homero (The City of New York vs. Homer Simpson) Episodio 180: Vida prestada (The Principal and the Pauper) 'Curiosidades' * En este episodio, Mayra Arellano dobla a Rafa con un tono de voz grueso, diferente a otras ocasiones, siendo está una excepción. Episodio 181: El sax de Lisa (Lisa's Sax) 'Curiosidades' * Por razones desconocidas, Ángeles Bravo dobla a la cocinera Doris únicamente en este episodio, pese a que Carmen Donna-Dío se encontraba doblado a Selma. Además, está es la última intervención de Doris Grau, voz original del personaje, en la serie. * En las escenas de flashback, Jimbo es doblado al comienzo por Sergio Bonilla, quien fue una de las primeras voces del personaje, pero en la escena en la escuela, es doblado por Mayra Arellano. * Además, Mayra Arellano dobló a Nelson en su etapa de niño de 5 años solo por este episodio. Episodio 182: Especial de noche de brujas de Los Simpson VIII (The Simpsons Halloween Special VIII) Episodio 183: La familia peligrosa (The Cartridge Family) Episodio 184: Bart se convierte en estrella (Bart Star) 'Curiosidades' * En los créditos finales, Homero menciona quiénes se van del equipo y anuncia los apellidos de diferentes actores y productores de doblaje que participan en la serie: * En inglés, leía los nombres mientras iban apareciendo en los créditos, incluyendo actores, productores, escritores y el creador Matt Groening. En ambos idiomas, el único que se queda es Joe Namath. * En este capítulo aparece Héctor Reyes de Los Reyes de la colina, sin embargo, fue doblado por Tito Reséndiz, a pesar de que Víctor Delgado, su voz en dicha serie, sí estuvo presente en el episodio doblando a Lenny. * Cuando Homero le lanza una lata a Flanders, Lisa dice "Papá, eso no fue muy violento". Esto es un error, ya que por el contexto, la frase debió ser hecha como pregunta ("¿eso no fue muy violento?"). * El mismo error se repite cuando Bart dice "Soy un asco" y Homero responde "¿Ah, tú crees? ¡Los fiascos se llevan el balón del juego!". '''Luego muestra que tiene el balón para probar que no son un fiasco, por lo que debió decirlo a modo de pregunta. Episodio 185: '''Las dos señoras Nahasapeemapetilon (The Two Mrs. Nahasapeemapetilons) Episodio 186: La escéptica Lisa (Lisa the Skeptic) 'Curiosidades' * En este episodio, Lionel Hutz le es llamado como Leonardo Luna. * Mel Patiño tiene otro registro de voz, cosa extraña ya que en el episodio anterior como en los otros se le notó un timbre voz gruesa a diferencia de ésta. Episodio 187: La cruda realidad (Realty Bites) thumb|right|70 px thumb|right|70 px 'Curiosidades' * Inexplicablemente, Ada Morales no interpreta a Magda Flanders, pese que estuvo presente doblado a Cookie Kwan en este episodio. Por lo que el personaje mencionado es interpretada por Olga Hnidey. * La versión de Fox Latinoamérica reemplazó el grito de Ned Flanders que era doblado por el mismo Agustín Sauret por la pista original de Tress MacNeille. Sin embargo, en el canal Azteca 7 dicho loop se dejó en sus transmisiones en lo que va. ** El primer grito de Ned Flanders no fue doblado, solo el segundo. Episodio 188: Milagro en la avenida Siempreviva (Miracle on Evergreen Terrace) 'Curiosidades' * Último capítulo de Marina Huerta en doblar a Bart Simpson, hasta su retorno en la temporada 16. Episodio 189: Todos cantan, todos bailan (All Singing, All Dancing) 'Canciones' 'Curiosidades' * Primer capítulo de Claudia Motta en doblar a Bart Simpson. ** A pesar de que este es el primer capítulo en donde dobla a Bart, ella aparece acreditada desde el inicio de la temporada. * Esta es la primera vez que cuentan con Jorge Roig tanto en la dirección del doblaje como musical. ** En los créditos de doblaje que fueron incluidos para su transmisión de FXX de Estados Unidos y en las actuales por FOXLA se acreditó a Maggie Vera como la directora musical. * En este episodio cuenta con la participación especial de Rocío Garcel. * Debido a que las canciones en las temporadas pasadas nunca fueron interpretadas hasta aquí, fueron dobladas e incluidas solo para este episodio. ** Aunque en el episodio ''Marge contra el monorriel ''sí fue doblada la canción del monorriel, pero con notorias fallas en la adaptación. ** A partir de este episodio, muchas canciones sin contar con algunos que no se doblarían serían interpretadas. * Muchos episodios de este episodio son provenientes de temporadas pasadas, por eso todas fueron redobladas, cambiadas en el libreto y de actores de doblaje. Episodio 190: Bart en la feria (Bart Carny) Episodio 191: La secta Simpson (The Joy of Sect) 'Curiosidades' * Un loop de Dolph se dejó en su versión original. * Por razones desconocidas, el profesor Frink es doblado por Fernando Álvarez, a pesar que Carlos Íñigo dobló a Jimbo en este episodio. * Mel utiliza un acento argentino diciendo vos. Episodio 192: El autobús de la muerte (Das Bus) 'Curiosidades' * Cuando Homero menciona "seremos más ricos Marge, más ricos que los del doblaje", hace alusión al oficio de los mismos actores de doblaje. Episodio 193: La última tentación de Krusty (The Last Temptation of Krust) 'Curiosidades' * En este episodio, Gabriel Pingarrón dobla a Dr. Hibbert supliendo a Juan Felipe Preciado luego de su fallecimiento en 1998. * Para los actores españoles, en el doblaje se usaron acento castellano para diferenciar con el dialecto neutro. En la versión original, se hizo una imitación al hablar en español neutro. * Rossy Aguirre y Mayra Arellano interpretaron a Rod y Todd, respectivamente. Ambos personajes son hermanos, tanto Rossy como Mayra volverían hacer de hermanos en Rugrats como Fili y Lili, respectivamente. Episodio 194: El bueno, la mala y el feo (Dumbbell Indemnity) Episodio 195: Lisa Simpson (Lisa the Simpson) Episodio 196: Gorgorito (This Little Wiggy) 'Curiosidades' * En una escena que Homero lee una revista y hace una llamada a la revista, se pone como seudónimo de Humberto Vélez, quien hace alusión a su actor de doblaje de Homero. Episodio 197: Mi querido capitán Simpson (Simpson Tide) Trivia: *En el chiste de pizarra, Bart escribe: My butt does not deserve a website. Esto significa: Mi trasero no merece un sitio web. En el doblaje esto adaptado como: Despedido, no puede ser. Episodio 198: Misión deducible (The Trouble With Trillions) Episodio 199: Lisa comentarista (Girly Edition) 'Curiosidades' * Cuando Bart menciona el enfrentamiento entre Kearney y el profesor Largo, éste menciona a Charlie en lugar de Kearney, su nombre habitual. Episodio 200: Basura de titanes (Trash of the Titans) 'Canciones' * Limpia señor: ** Interpretado por: Homero (Humberto Vélez), Marge (Nancy MacKenzie), Empleados (Nicolás Silva y Ricardo Silva), Jefe Gorgory (Eduardo Borja), U2 (Alejandro Mayén, Ricardo Silva, ¿?), Apu (¿?), Mel Patiño (¿?), Ned Flanders (Jorge Roig), Oscar el Gruñón (¿?), Bart y Lisa (Claudia Motta). Episodio 201: El rey de la colina (King of the Hill) Datos Curiosos * Al principio del capitulo Rainier Wolfcastle es interpretado por el actor Mario Sauret, incluso al actor se le oye como a Majin Boo de Dragon Ball Z, para el resto del episodio Rainer fue interpretado por el actor Federico Romano. * Este seria el último episodio de la serie en el que participaría el actor Federico Romano después de muchos años de grandiosas interpretaciones con grandes personajes. Episodio 202: Hemos perdido a Lisa (Lost Our Lisa) 'Curiosidades' * Los jugadores de ajedrez rusos fueron doblados conforme al idioma latino, sin embargo con un acento sureño. Cabe mencionar, que se les introdujo subtitulos en inglés en ambos. Episodio 203: Marge, ¿puedo dormir con el peligro? (Natural Born Kissers) 'Curiosidades' * Hay dos chistes en la versión original que son completamente eliminados en el doblaje. ** Cuando Marge dice que el aire de campo les sentó bien, se oyen voces de audiencia gritando "woo", tal como ocurre en comedias live-action. Luego Homero regaña a Bart por dejar encendida la TV y la audiencia dice "oh-oh". En el doblaje, ambos gritos de la audiencia se cambian por una voz cualquiera proveniente de la TV. ** En una escena Moe grita "¡Piense en los niños! ¿Alguien quiere pensar en los niños?", robándose la frase típica de Helena Alegría (que está parada junto a él). En el doblaje Moe sólo se queja porque Homero tiró sus calzoncillos. Voces adicionales * Agustín Sauret * Araceli de León * Alejandro Villeli * Claudia Motta (eps. 1-10) * Eduardo Borja * Federico Romano * Gabriel Chávez * Gabriel Pingarrón * Jaime Vega * Jorge Ornelas * Jorge Roig (ep. 11) * Liliana Barba * Luis Alfonso Padilla * Mónica Estrada * Olga Hnidey * Orlando Rivas * Rocío Garcel (ep. 11) * Tito Reséndiz Créditos Los_simpson_temporada9_episodio22_créditos.png|Créditos de Los Simpson 9x22 Los_simpson_temporada9_episodio22_créditos2.png|Créditos de Los Simpson 9x22 Transmisión Referencias * Anexo:Novena temporada de Los Simpson (Wikipedia) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 1990s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Musicales Categoría:Sitcom Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tele Uno Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Venevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Televen Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca Guate Categoría:Series transmitidas por Univisión PR Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 6